


Déséquilibre

by Nelja



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur la relation entre Raul et Daedalus, et ce qu'ils détestent tous les deux. Slash, sans mentions explicites de sexualité mais avec violence et tension sexuelle. Vagues spoilers épisode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déséquilibre

**Author's Note:**

> Ergo Proxy appartient au Studio Manglobe. Cette histoire contient des spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 15, et doit se passer quelque part pendant l'épisode 16. En plus de l'UST Raul/Deadalus, mentions de Daedalus/Re-l à sens unique, aussi, parce que Daedalus peut être un peu obsessionnel, parfois. :-)

C'était une conversation technique sur les balles FP, et Daedalus n'avait absolument pas l'impression d'y avoir mis quoi que ce soit de personnel. Pourtant Raul lui lance, avec son ton de personne qui sait ce dont il parle : "Vous devez vraiment détester Vincent Law."

Oh, bien sûr, Daedalus le déteste. Surtout depuis qu'il a compris que sa Re-l l'a rejoint de son plein gré, que Vincent ne lui vole pas seulement sa présence mais aussi son affection. Pourtant, il déteste plus encore ce ton de fausse compassion que prend l'homme en face de lui.

Il pourrait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui, ou même qui fait semblant. Il pourrait être agréable d'être compris par quelqu'un. Mais pas là, quand cela vient de la pire personne possible.

Si Raul Creed doit jouer à le comprendre, qu'il lui montre en toute franchise que ce n'est qu'une question de contrôle, comme il le faisait au début. Le jeu l'amusait plus ainsi ; et ce sera sans doute mieux pour Raul aussi, parce que de cette façon, il devient plus simple de lui mentir.

"Je crois que vous me prêtez vos propres sentiments, Directeur Général." Il est facile de voir d'où vient l'auto-rave infecté qui accompagne Re-l et Vincent, quand on regarde les bons fichiers. He, Daedalus aussi est capable de comprendre assez bien Raul Creed, quand il s'en donne la peine. "Mais après tout, la petite auto-rave aurait probablement été détruite si elle n'avait pas quitté le dôme. Vous devriez le remercier, plutôt."

Raul Creed a une réputation d'homme calme, et pourtant, il n'en faut jamais beaucoup avant que le Directeur Général ne retienne plus sa colère contre Daedalus et le plaque brusquement au mur. Daedalus se demande fugitivement s'il a décidé qu'il jouerait impeccablement la comédie partout ailleurs sans avoir à se retenir ici, ou si c'est vraiment lui qui a un don pour le faire exploser.

Un instant, Daedalus peut croire qu'il a encore gagné à ce jeu, en le faisant recourir à la violence stupide. Là, au moins, Raul Creed n'essaie plus de le comprendre du tout. Vraiment, le Directeur Général est un imbécile d'avoir voulu le contrôler. Même si c'est effectivement lui qui a décidé de la direction de ses recherches, il aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'aurais pas que des moyens scientifiques à donner en retour ; qu'il s'attaquait à quelque chose de dangereux, qu'il y aurait un prix à payer.

Il se moque de la douleur, tant qu'il peut le mépriser. Raul ne peut pas se permettre qu'il lui arrive vraiment quelque chose, de toute façon.

Pourtant, il ne peut pas dire qu'il se moque de tout... il le voudrait, mais il y a quelque chose qu'il ne peut négliger dans la façon dont le corps de Raul Creed le presse contre le mur, dans sa main sur sa joue, dans son visage si proche du sien, dans l'instant qu'ils passent à se toiser sans se dire un mot, qui fait que sa respiration s'accélère... Il y a là une pression, une chaleur, quelque chose de presque agréable, quelque chose de terrible aussi, qui lui donne l'absurde envie d'appeler Re-l à son secours.

Raul le prend par le col et Daedalus se prépare encore à heurter rudement le mur, mais au dernier moment les mains dures le relachent, et il ne reste plus que trois doigts dans le cou de Daedalus, qui se demande si le Directeur Général a conscience de ce contact aussi vivement, aussi exclusivement que lui. Raul le fixe à nouveau, comme s'il voulait le posséder, comme s'il voulait le comprendre.

"Vous aimez vraiment récolter les fruits de votre insolence." souffle-t-il à son oreille, et encore une fois Daedalus déteste plus que tout le sentiment que l'homme en face de lui pourrait avoir raison, qu'il a peut-être bien cherché ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il a peut-être tout décidé depuis le début ; cette impression dont il devrait s'enorgueillir est en fait entièrement haïssable.

Raul s'écarte de lui avec un regard qui reste hautain, même dans ces circonstances, et Daedalus peut à nouveau bouger et penser librement, affirmer d'une voix moqueuse "Personne ne vous oblige à passer ici ! Vous êtes en parfaite santé, et croyez-vous que ce que vous aviez à me dire était si intéressant ?" Il détourne le regard, furieux contre Raul et contre lui-même. "De plus, vous aimez ça bien plus que moi."

Raul n'a pas l'aplomb de mentir et de contester cette dernière phrase. Daedalus voit son poing se crisper, sent qu'il pourrait recommencer, qu'il pourrait aller plus loin peut-être. Il l'attend, nerveux, tendu, il essaie de se préparer à rester imperturbable, et cela risque d'être difficile quand il panique déjà. Mais finalement Raul souffle "En effet, je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de votre précieux temps de travail." et quitte la pièce à grands pas.

Daedalus a l'impression que Raul a perdu, mais paradoxalement, il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir gagné du tout. Il se sent sale et trouble.

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, pour dissiper ses vertiges et avoir l'impression de se purifier un peu, il ne peut faire autre chose que d'appeler sans espoir de réponse, que d'invoquer comme une prière le nom de Re-l.


End file.
